karnevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsukitachi
|image gallery = }} is the Captain of the First Ship of Circus. He trained alongside Hirato, the Captain of the Second Ship, at Kuronomei Academy. He is depicted as being light-hearted and good-humored, and not taking matters very seriously but rather with a joking manner. Appearance Personality He's an optimist and an opportunist who worries little about the details. Though he seems easygoing at first, he has a deep understanding of his surroundings, making one question if his chipper attitude is a facade. In episode 10, he shows that he understands how Nai and Circus are using each other, and suggests that Nai take advantage of it, hence hinting a dark side. He also considered Tsubame a gem to the research, and he knew right away that Gareki had been a victim from the mission he'd carried out years earlier. With a cheerful disposition, he's lazy for someone of his rank (often staying up late to finish assignments and paperwork), and is shown to have a strong love for alcohol. He often speaks to Hirato, regarding the latter as a close friend and remarking, "How about we go out together for once!" but almost always gets turned down. Other group members believe that the reason for this is probably because Hirato is unable to keep up with Tsukitachi's high spirits. During his days at Circus training in Kuronomei, Tsukitachi was depicted as a troublemaker who constantly slacked off and flirted with girls as a teenager. He was also the one who initiated the "plan" with Hirato to climb the walls of Kuronomei knowing very well the consequence of getting expelled. A girl went as far as to tell him he's a disgrace to the Circus course. Relationships Hirato Regarding him as a close friend, Tsukitachi is often remarking to him, "How about we go out together for once!" but is often turned down as a result. Other Circus members believe that it's because Hirato cannot keep up with Tsukitachi's high spirits. Knowing each other since they were teenagers in training for Circus, the two captains are frequently in the company of each other, often partnering the first and second ship together on missions and other assignments. Akari Due to his teasing nature, Tsukitachi is often making light-hearted remarks about Akari despite their difference in status, sometimes making Akari lose his cool and to upbraid him, or, if you will, chew him out. Tsukitachi, like Hirato, finds it amusing when Akari looses his cool, or acts out of character when drunk. It also appears that he has access to the people Akari treats, because he knew Tsukumo's condition in Episode 10. Kiichi Kiichi has an affectionate nickname, calling him "Tsuki-chan." Tsukitachi loves teasing Kiichi and knows how to annoy her. As a fellow comrade and a subordinate, Kiichi acknowledges and respects Tsukitachi's abilities, and Tsukitachi cares for her well-being; in Episode 13, Tsukitachi rescued Kiichi from the Smokey Mansion's bomb explosions, and although Kiichi grudgingly said not to get in her way, Tsukitachi merely smiled and told her she had done a good job. Gareki Unlike with Hirato, Gareki properly addresses Tsukitachi by his name. Although Gareki still finds Tsukitachi's exuberance annoying and hard to keep up with, Tsukitachi is the first person whom Gareki asks regarding Circus' bracelets and weapons. In return, Tsukitachi does not hesitate to tell him, and it is shown that other than Yogi and Tsukumo, Tsukitachi is the only other person who does not hide anything from Gareki because he is an outsider who is not from Circus, and he trusts Hirato's decision to send Gareki to Kuronomei, hence showing that Tsukitachi acknowledges Gareki's abilities as well. Abilities Banshees Due to his high ranking as captain, Tsukitachi possesses a special top hat which he may transform into a group of banshees, controlling them under his will. Flight Like most of the Circus members Tsukitachi can fly at a certain speed though it has yet to be shown if his ability has certain limits. History Tsukitachi went to school for Circus with Hirato when he was in his teens. They may have met Akari then, because Hirato and Tsukitachi mention that Akari was already doing his research when they were in school. Trivia *He enjoys parties and flying around the skies at high speeds. *He finds meetings to be tedious and boring. *Alcohol is his vice, and he dislikes the lilltta sea slug (a species caught in Lilltta). * Tsukitachi is an Aries. * His name means 'New Moon.' References Navigation Category:Male Category:Circus First Ship Category:Characters Category:Needs Help